BONES FC
INTRODUCTION This club was created on a rainy day, June 10th 2009 and started out and after a quick manager search, the Chairman Top Dog agreed with former Gaffer of the Crazy Gang.....Mr. Barry "Dribbler" Fry as there manager in Div 7 in Season 15 with ASI 76,708 & average skills points on 9,56.... Wants too establish the club, BONES FC'', ''among the best in England & Continental on a 100 years plan, like the best club in the world...LIVERPOOL FC'...Best of luck too both! ๑۩۞۩๑'YOU’LL NEVER WALK ALONE'๑۩۞۩๑ ETERNAL LEAGUE GAMES: Updated Last 23-09 2012 *Played Games: 482 *W='248' D='107 '''L='131''' *Score: 926 - 590 *My records from all my played league games, before this season: *480 Played Games – W=245, D=107, L=128 - Score: 918-580 (S15 – S29) CLUB RECORDS: Club Records On League & Cup Games - Within 1st team, Since Season 15: Most League Appearances: 201 - Albert Pardoe (S15 - S22) All Time Leading League Goal Scorer:' 91 - 'David 'Woody' Smith - (S24 – Present) All Time Leading League Assists: 61 - Ausilo Busterlenghi (S24 - S30) Most League Goals In A Single Game: 6''' - James Eastwood - Away against Olympique Momo (S23) Biggest High Scorings Game Home: '12 - 0 -' BONES FC '''vs Wyke_City_G\'s (S28) Biggest High Scorings Game Away: 3 - 8 -''' calydyly f.c '''vs BONES FC (S25) Biggest League Win Home: 12 - 0 -''' BONES FC '''vs Wyke_City_G\'s (S28) Biggest League Win Away: 0 - 7 -''' Olympique Momo '''vs BONES FC (S23) Biggest Cup Win Home: 5 - 1 - BONES FC vs IRONS (S19) Biggest Cup Win Away: 0 - 10 - Go4Gold vs BONES FC (S27) Biggest League Defeat Home: 0 - 6 -''' BONES FC '''vs Goldenballs FC (S18) Biggest League Defeat Away: 4''' - 0 -''' Fizzbang Rovers vs BONES FC(S18) Biggest Cup Defeat Home: 1 - 6 - BONES FC vs LILY WHITES (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat Away: 2 - 1 - MightyBurg vs BONES FC (S27) Most Wins In A Row: 10 (S26) Longest Unbeaten Streak: 22 (S25='7' / S26='15') Most Defeats In A Row: 5''' (S18) Longest Streak Without A Win: '''5 (S18) Highest Amount Of Points: 84 (S28) Highest Amount Of Scored League Goals: 109 (S28) Lowest Amount Of Conceded League Goals: 27 (S17) Biggest Goal Difference: 76 (S28) Highest Home Attendance: 31,975 (32k) - BONES FC vs Manchester Titans FC (S29) Highest Fan Base: 12,249 '''(S29) LEAGUE & CUP HISTORY: '''European History N/A Cup History: Season 30:xx Season 29: Round 06 Season 28: Round 11 Season 27: Round 7 Season 26: Round 6 Season 25: Round 2 Season 24: Round 5 Season 23: Round 3 Season 22: Round 2 Season 21: Round 3 Season 20: Round 6 Season 19: Round 4 Season 18: Round 6 Season 17: Round 6 Season 16: Round 2 Season 15: N/A League History Season 30: 6th. - Div 3/9 , Score: xx-xx - xx Points Season 29: 6th. - Div 3/9 , Score: 85-54 - 57 Points Season 28: 1st. - League Champions '''- Div 4/25, Score: 109-32 - '''84 Points Season 27: 13th. - Div 3/9, Score: 52-66 - 39 Points Season 26: 2nd. - League Runner-up - Div 4/25, Score: 105-39 - 79 Points Season 25: 3rd. - Div 4/25, Score: 68-44 - 67 Points Season 24:' 6th.' - Div 4/25, Score: 53-42 - 56 Points Season 23: 3rd. - Div 4/25, Score: 69-34 - 67 Points Season 22: 6th. - Div 4/25, Score: 61-43 - 58 Points Season 21: 8th. '''- Div 4/25, Score: 46-39 - '''45 Points Season 20: 5th. - Div 4/25, Score: 56-36 - 59 Points Season 19: 6th. - Div 4/25, Score: 52-37 - 53 Points Season 18: 10th. - Div 4/25, Score: 49-52 - 48 Points Season 17: 1st. - League Champions - Div 5/75, Score: 67-27 - 71 Points Season 16: 7th. - League Runner-up - Div 6/255, Score: 38-31 - 49 Points Season 15: 1st. - League Champions** - Div 7/675, Score: 8-3 - 42 Points ** '''6 Games PLAYERS STATS: '''Top 5 - Most Games For BONES FC 201, Albert Pardoe - (S15 – S22) 194, Chad Vowles - (S22 – S29) 191, Ausilo Busterlenghi - (S24 - S30) 181, Tom Sills - (S18 – S25) 181, Robert "Wonky" Robinson - (S20 – Present) Top 5 - Most Goals For BONES FC 91, [http://trophymanager.com/players/45819622/David-%27Woody%27-Smith/ David "Woody" Smith] - (S24 – Present) 79, [http://trophymanager.com/players/51604288/Constantin_Petrescu/ Constantin "Torpedo" Petrescu] - (S26 – Present) 61, Ausilo Busterlenghi - (S24 - S30) 45, '''James Eastwood - (S21 – S25) '''44, Soares Reis - (S20 – S25) Top 5 - Most Assists For BONES FC 61, Ausilo Busterlenghi - (S24 – S30) 45, [http://trophymanager.com/players/45819622/David-%27Woody%27-Smith/ David "Woody" Smith] - (S24 – Present) 44, [http://trophymanager.com/players/49509924/Ben-%27Merlin%27-Muir/ Ben "Merlin" Muir] - (Home Grown) 43, [http://trophymanager.com/players/49985022/Matt-%27Robbie%27-Fowler/ Matt "Robbie" Fowler] - (S25 – Present) 42, Francis LIewellyn - (S21 – S29) Top 5 - Most MoM For BONES FC 23, Ausilo Busterlenghi - (S24 – S30) 18, Albert Pardoe - (S15 – S22) 16 - '[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45819622 David "''Woody" Smith] - (S24 - Present) '''15, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) 14, Derrick Warner - (S19 – S23) Highest Club Rating Each Season Season 30: Season 29: 6,51 - Ausilo Busterlenghi (S24 - S30) Season 28: 7,37 - Ausilo Busterlenghi (S24 - S30) Season 27: 6,24 - Ausilio Busterlenghi (S24 - S30) Season 26: 7,10 - Ausilio Busterlenghi (S24 - S30) Season 25: 6,27 - Robert 'Wonky' Robinson - (S20 – Present) Season 24: 5,94 - '[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45819622 David "''Woody" Smith] - (S24 - Present) Season 23: '''6,38 - Soares Reis - (S20 – S25) Season 22: 6,20 - Ashley Hall - (S19 – S24) Season 21: 6,38 - Frejlif Bannick - (S21 – S22) Season 20: 6,11 - Jenton Shehi - (S20 – S21) Season 19: 6,05 - Ashley Hall - (S19 – S24) Season 18: 6,45 - Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) Season 17: 6,03 - Aaron O’Dwyer - (S17 – S18) Season 16: 6,48 - Michael Netherfield - (S15 – S16) Season 15: 7,13 - Albert Pardoe - (S19 – S22) Club Top Score Each Season Season 30: Season 29: 29 - [http://trophymanager.com/players/51604288/Constantin_Petrescu/ Constantin "Torpedo" Petrescu] - (S26 – Present) Season 28: 27 - Ausilio Busterlenghi (S24 - Present) Season 27: 20 - '[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45819622 David ''"Woody" Smith] - (S24 - Present) Season 26: '''22, Alan Dagnall - (S20 - S29) Season 25: 15, Alan Dagnall - (S20 - S29) Season 24: 8', Soares Reis - (S20 - S25) Season 23: '''18, 'Charlie Benn - (S22 – S24) Season 22: '19, 'James Eastwood - (S21 – S25) Season 21: '''13, Frejlif Bannick - (S21 – S22) Season 20: 18, Jenton Shehi - (S20 – S21) Season 19: 15, Levi Akiva - (S19 – S21) Season 18: 20, Dorin Vizitiu - (S18 – S19) Season 17: 14, Aaron O’Dwyer - (S17 – S18) Season 16: 10, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) Season 15: 3''', Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) PLAYERS TI & ASI: '''Highest Ever SI Gained In 1 Trainings Update Outfield player: SI 6,906 - Ausilio Busterlenghi (DMC/MC)' - '''25,10 years - Last Bloom Year '- (S27) - ('''SI 137,686) SI 2,375 - [http://trophymanager.com/players/49509924/Ben-%27Merlin%27-Muir/ Ben "Merlin" Muir] (DM/LR) - 20,6 years - Last Bloom Year - (S25) - (SI 28,356) SI 2,319 - 'Andrew Mills (ML) - 22,11 years - Last Bloom Year ''- (S24) - ('''SI 34,169) Goalkeeper: SI 2,397 '- [http://trophymanager.com/players/46964984/Steve-'The-Psychic'-Williams/ Steven ''"The Psychic" Williams] (GK) - 22,4 years - In Last Bloom Year - (S26) - ('''SI 32,843) Highest Ever Numbers Of Skill Points Gained In 1 Trainings Update 7 Skill Points - Oliver Matthews - (GK) - 16,3 years - First Bloom Year - (S22) 6 Skill Points - [http://trophymanager.com/players/49509924/Ben-%27Merlin%27-Muir/ Ben "Merlin" Muir] (DM/LR) - 20,00 years - Last Bloom year - (S24) Highest Ever TI - TOP 5 37,9 '- Chris 'Prodigy II' Eastwood - (DC) - (S30 - TG 10) '''33,8 '- [http://trophymanager.com/players/68539386/David-%27Hannibal%27-Freeman/ David "Hannibal" Freeman] - (FC) - (S28 - TG 10) '32,0 '- Bronson Manning - DC - (S28) - TG 10) '31,4 '- [http://trophymanager.com/players/49509924/Ben-%27Merlin%27-Muir/ Ben "Merlin" Muir] - (DML/R) - (S22 - TG 10) '31,4 '- Steven Felton - (DC) - (S27 - TG 10) '''Highest TI On GoalKeeper 30,1 '- [http://trophymanager.com/players/71385563/Luke-%27The-Cat%27-Davis/ Luke ''"The Cat" Davis] - (GK) - (S29 - TG 10) '''Highest TI among all my late bloomers 23,8 - [http://trophymanager.com/players/61117724/Chavdar-%27Chavy%27-Manolev/ Chavdar "Chavy" Manolev] - (M/OMR) - 20-23 yrs - 20 yrs 4 months Highest Average TI On Late Bloomers 17,44 - Andrew Mills - (ML) - 20-23 yrs.=3 full Season Of Bloom - Highest='20,6' - Lowest='15,1' DISCIPLINARY RECORDS: Dirtiest player - Red Cards 4 + (7 x 2 Yellow), Tom Sills - (S18 – S25) 1 + (0 x 2 Yellow),Mark Talbot -(S22 - S29) 1 + (2 x 2 Yellow) Chad Vowles - (S22 - S29) 0 + (1 x 2 Yellow) '''Budisav Đaković - (S18 - S27) '''Dirtiest player - Yellow Cards 56, Tom Sills - (S18 – S25) 55, Chad Vowles - (S22 - S29) 15, Mark Talbot -(S22 - S29) 16, [http://trophymanager.com/players/40050681/Robert-'Wonky'-Robinson/ Robert "Wonky" Robinson] (S20 - Present) 15, Ausilo Busterlenghi (S24 - Present) 13, Budisav Đaković (S18 - S27) 11, [http://trophymanager.com/players/49509924/Ben-'Merlin'-Muir/ Ben "Merlin" Muir] - (Homegrowen)' ' 8', [http://trophymanager.com/players/39597926/Savino-'Savo'-Del-Sante/ Savino ''"Savo" Del Sante] - (S25 - Present) PLAYERS AWARDS: '''MVP Of The Year Ausilio Busterlenghi - (DM/MC) - Rating 7,37 In 32 games - Div 4.25 (S28) Top Score Of The Year Ausilio Busterlenghi '' - (DM/MC) '''- 27 goals In 32 games - Div 4.25 (S28) Gareth Craddock - (OMC/FC) - 27 goals In 30 games - Div 6.6 (S23) James Eastwood - (FC) '- 19' goals in 29 games - Div 4.25 (S22) U21 MVP Of The Year Gareth 'Sublime' Crouch - (MR) - Rating 6,82 In 29 games - Div 4.25 (S28) Gareth 'Sublime' Crouch - (MR) - Rating 5,97 In 30 games - Div 3.9 (S27) Constantin 'Torpedo' Petrescu - (OMR/F) - Rating 6,76 In 21 games - Div 4.25 (S26) Gareth 'Sublime' Crouch - (MR) - Rating 6,86 In 30 games - Div 6.6 (S26) Andrew Mills - (ML) - Rating 7,17 In 17 games - Div 6.5 (S23) Stu 'The Rock' Wells - (GK) - Rating 6,28 In 18 games - Div 6.6 (S20) Tsvetan Sirakov - (GK) - Rating 5,70 In 20 games - Div 6.6 (S19) Trevor Wilkinson - (FC) - Rating 6,19 In 26 games - Div 7.18 (S18) U21 Top Score Of The Year Gareth Craddock - (OMC/FC) - 27 goals In 30 games - Div 6.6 (S23) TRANSFERS: Home Grown Sale 180,0 Mill: Adam Johnson - DML/C - (S29) 172,0 Mill: Steven Felton - DC - (29) 87.7 Mill: Bronson Manning - DC - (S29) 79,3 Mill: Shane Matthewson - FC - (S26) 75,6 Mill: Wayne Hardy - DMC - (S27) 64,6 Mill: Tom Winterbottom - OMC - (S25) 52,0 Mill: Matt Shilton - OMC/FC - (S22) 34,3 Mill: Oliver Matthews - GK - (S24) 31,5 Mill: Frank Prescott - FC - (S28) 30,3 Mill: Mark Matthews - DMR - (S22) 26,5 Mill: Lee Tanner - GK - (S25) 25,6 Mill: Lee Martin - MC - (S24) 25,6 Mill: Dan Sugar - DCR - (S22) 25,6 Mill: Matt Pointer - FC - (S29) 24,3 Mill: Wayne Smith - DC/R - (S28) 22,6 Mill: Marcus Milner - DC - (S26) 22,1 Mill: Joey Gallagher - DMC/MC - (S23) 21,3 Mill: Anthony Netherfield - ML/R - (S29) 20,5 Mill: Steve Fletcher - OMC - (S21) 20,0 Mill: Andy King - ML - (S23) 19,0 Mill : David Gerrard - DL - (S20) 17,5 Mill: Robbie Jevon - D/DMC - (S23) 16,6 Mill: Joshua White - GK - (S29) 16,2 Mill: Michael Rice - DC - (S21) 15,9 Mill: Bob Kiplin - FC - (S28) 15,3 Mill: Nicky Thompson - D/DMR - (S25) 15,2 Mill: Dan Thomas - D/DML - (S23) 14,6 Mill: Collin May - ML - (S22) 13,2 Mill: Danny Radford - M/OMC - (S27) 10,6 Mill: Harry Jerome - FC - (S19) 10,2 Mill: Sam Smith - FC - (S21) 10,0 Mill: Phil Miller - DL/DML - (S29) 8,7 Mill: Tom Townsend - MC - (S22) 6,7 Mill: Sam McDonald - DL - (S21) 4,1 Mill: Albert Tyler - FC - (S21) 3,5 Mill: Lincoln King - OMC/FC - (S27) 2,1 Mill: Shaun Tyler - MC - (S23) 2,0 Mill: Haven Pearson - FC - (S27) 5,8 Mill: Edmund Jones - DMC - (S29) Total = 1.280,0 Mill On 39 Home Grown Players Highest Transfer Money In A Season Received: 793,5 mill On 16 Players (S29) Paid: 649,5 mill On 5''' Players (S29) '''Highest Transfer Fee Received - Top 5 344,0 Mill: Ausilo Busterlenghi'' ''(S24 - S30) 172,0 Mill: Steven Felton - (29) 124,2 Mill: Andy Tudor - (S27) 99,9 Mill: Tom Sills - (S25) 87,9 Mill: Daniel Edwards (S21) Highest Transfer Fee Paid - Top 5 269,9 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/players/46175209/James-%27Butch%27-Davies/ James "Butch" Davies] - (S29) 253,4 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/players/60575371/Mohammed_Hanafi%20bin%20Abdul%20Razak/ Mohammed "Maestro" Raza] (S30) 225,0 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/players/51604288/Constantin_Petrescu/ Constantin "Torpedo" Petrescu] (S26) 200,2 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/players/45967082/Pentti-%27Skipper%27-Isotalus/ Pentti "Skippy" Isotalus] (S29) 170,6 Mill: ' '[http://trophymanager.com/players/45819622/David-'Woody'-Smith/ David "Woody" Smith] (S24) TOTAL CURRENT ASI: Seniors Squad size: 19 Average age: 25,4 Average skill: 13,75 Skill Sum: '''3574,1 '''Youth Squad size: 30 Average age: 18,7 Average skill: 7,51 Skill Sum: '''3040,2 '''TOTAL SQUAD SKILL SUM = (3574,1 + 3040,2) = 6614,3 Updated 01-07-2012 ''' CURRENT FIRST TEAM PLAYERS: '''Goalkeepers Outfielders Last updated 26-09 2012 THE PULLS EACH SEASON: Season 30: Season 29: Robert Green, [http://trophymanager.com/players/77165948/Chris_Eastwood/ Chris "Prodigy II" Eastwood], William Fleetwood, Rich Bellamy, Michael Stacey , Stephen Davies , Alec English , Matt Sheldon, [http://trophymanager.com/players/78699584/Errol-%27Flynn%27-Lofthouse/ Errol "Flynn" Lofthouse] Season 28: Phil Miller, [http://trophymanager.com/players/71385563/Luke-%27The-Cat%27-Davis/ Luke "The Cat" Davis], [http://trophymanager.com/players/72243796/David-%27Prodigy%27-Spalding/ David "Prodigy I" Spalding], David Seddon, [http://trophymanager.com/players/74096482/Stuart-%27Maverick%27-Ripley/ Stuart "Eddie" Ripley ], Sean Travis, [http://trophymanager.com/players/75035117/Robbie-%27Monster%27-Tyler/ Robbie "Monster" Tyler], [http://trophymanager.com/players/75394576/Rich_Richards/ Rich "Richardo" Richards], Steve Jarvis, Season 27: Joshua White, Joey Lister, Edmund Jones, [http://trophymanager.com/players/69218251/Chris_Simpson/ Chris "Igor" Simpson], Bronson Manning, David Taylor, Chad Pearce, Steven Felton, [http://trophymanager.com/players/68539386/David_Freeman/ David "Hannibal" Freeman] Season 26: James Hatton, Edmund Jones, [http://trophymanager.com/players/63186475/Mark-%27Monk%27-Moody/ Mark "Monk" Moody], [http://trophymanager.com/players/62827935/Adam-%27King-Kong%27-Johnson/ Adam "King Kong" Johnson], Paul Ireland, Harvey Wright, Gareth Speed, Paul Ireland Season 25: Haven Pearson, Frank Prescott, Anthony Netherfield, Matt Pointer, Lincoln King, Bob Kiplin, Season 24: Macus Robertson, Marcus Milner, Wayne Smith Season 23: [http://trophymanager.com/players/55483621/Derrick-%27Spunk%27-Spalding/ Derrick "Spaldo" Spalding] , [http://trophymanager.com/players/56073801/Warren-%27Skipper%27-Thomas/ Warren "Skipper" Thomas], Wayne Hardy, [http://trophymanager.com/players/56255962/Gareth-%27Sublime%27-Crouch/ Gareth "Sublime" Crouch], Danny Radford Season 22: Oliver Matthews, Christopher Hereford, Nicky Thompson, Dave Willo Season 21: Robbie Jevon, Shaun Tyler, Collin May, Andy King, [http://trophymanager.com/players/49509924/Ben_Muir/ Ben "Merlin" Muir], Tom Townsend, Dan Thomas, Shane Matthewson Season 20: Dan Sugar, Sam Smith, Joey Gallagher, Albert Tyler, Sam McDonald, Lee Tanner Season 19: Steve Fletcher, Michael Rice, Lee Martin, Mark Matthews Season 18: David Gerrard, Tom Winterbottom, Matt Shilton Season 17: Harry Jerome Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A HIGHEST ASI/SKILL POINTS FROM YOUTH PULL: 17 yrs. [http://trophymanager.com/players/56255962/Gareth-%27Sublime%27-Crouch/ Gareth "Sublime" Crouch ] - MR - SI 904 – Skill points 104 - (S23 - YD 7) [http://trophymanager.com/players/68539386/David-%27Hannibal%27-Freeman/ David "Hannibal" Freeman] - FC - SI 413 – Skill points 91 - (S27 - YD 7) [http://trophymanager.com/players/49509924/Ben-%27Merlin%27-Muir/ Ben "Merlin" Muir] - DML/R - SI 215 – Skill points 83 - (S21 - YD 7) [http://trophymanager.com/players/75035117/Robbie-%27Monster%27-Tyler/ Robbie "Monster" Tyler] - GK - SI 194 – Skill points 64 - (S28 - YD 8) 16 yrs. Adam Johnson - DML/C - SI 339 – Skill points 88 - (S26 - YD 6) [http://trophymanager.com/players/77165948/Chris_Eastwood/ Chris "Prodigy II" Eastwood] - DC - SI 105 - Skill points 74 - (S29 -YD 8) [http://trophymanager.com/players/74096482/Stuart-%27Hawk%27-Ripley/ Stuart "Eddie" Ripley] - FC - SI 78 – Skill points 72 - (S28 - YD 8) Wayne Hardy - DMC - SI 54 – Skill points 66 - (S23 - YD 7) [http://trophymanager.com/players/56073801/Warren-%27Skipper%27-Thomas/ Warren "Skipper" Thomas] - OMC/FC - SI 45 – Skill points 66 - (S23 - YD 7) YOUTH PULL RECORDS: Tallest Youth Pull: 212cm, [http://trophymanager.com/players/75035117/Robbie-%27Monster%27-Tyler/ Robbie "Monster" Tyler] (S28) 206cm, [http://trophymanager.com/players/62827935/Adam-%27King-Kong%27-Johnson/ Adam "King Kong" Johnson] (S26) 204cm, Sean Travis (S28) Smallest Youth pull: 165cm, Edmund Jones (S26) Heaviest Youth Pull: 100Kg, [http://trophymanager.com/players/75035117/Robbie-%27Monster%27-Tyler/ Robbie "Monster" Tyler] (S28) 96kg, [http://trophymanager.com/players/62827935/Adam-%27King-Kong%27-Johnson/ Adam "King Kong" Johnson] (S26) 96kg, Sean Travis (S28) Lightest Youth Pull: 60kg, Edmund Jones (S26) TM BUDDIES: SPARTA AMARA (Micky) G B ROVERITES (Gaz) GERRARDS X1 (Steve) THE BLACK ARABS (Christina) LUCKY LIME FC (Chris) UDDERSFIELD TOWN (Mat) BEACON ROVERS (H=Howard) GOLDENBALLS FC (Steve) Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs